


Dear Diana

by undead_science



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undead_science/pseuds/undead_science
Summary: Dead Reader,This is one of a number of journals collected from an alternate world. It appears their world is in a post apocalypse, and it seems our unnamed writer has a friend he’d like to talk to.Let’s see where this goes, shall we?-Undead Science
Kudos: 1





	1. Dear Diana- Do You Like Rain?

Dear Diana,

Do you like rain? I’ve been meaning to ask. I was reminded today, when I saw it had stormed overnight. Did you wake up to the storm? I didn’t. If you did, did you stay up to listen to it? I wish I had been awake to hear it—I quite like rain. I remember trying to stay awake all night as a kid, because I’d seen the weather forecast for that day. I wanted to become a storm chaser, and I guess in a way I did. Just not how I expected.   
  


On more personal notes, I hitched a ride with this group of traveling scavengers. They almost shot me, but then they saw the state I was in and offering me a ride. We’ve been driving together for a few days, and they’re really cool. The main driver is a guy named Vein- he says he picked it himself when he was in the Sunset faction. I almost jumped out of the car when he mentioned it, but he’s actually really nice. His teeth are like mine- duh. Jericho insisted on doing the ice test, says it’s her responsibility to make sure Vein’s taking care of his teeth, and that she’s got no problem doing the same for me. Sorry- Jericho is their medic. She used to live in the Sword’s faction, taking care of the exotic animals left over from the past society. Do you like exotic animals? I think they’re pretty interesting. Smart, too.   
But I’m getting off track. She makes us do the ice test every morning, and it’s a good wake up call. Then there’s Kretin, they’re an herbalist. They kind of.. collect bones? Kind of strange, but I don’t judge. To each their own, you know? The other one is a hunter, born and bred from the Dynasty. Her name is Moonstone (cool, right?), and she is scarily good at climbing. We stopped this morning and she scaled an old cell tower in like, five seconds? I looked away just for a moment and she was at the top. The four of them are honestly some of the coolest people I’ve met in my life, and I think they would like you. 

Back to talking about you.

What have you been doing these past few days? Are you a loner, or in a faction? You strike me as a loner, but that’s just my own guess. It’s been really warm recently. I keep opening the cooler here in the trunk, taking ice cubes out and eating them. Jericho says to save them, and she’s totally right, but like. It’s hot. How have you been dealing with that? Do you like it this warm, or would you prefer it be colder?

We’re heading out on the road again in a few minutes, I have to pack the last of the supplies.   
  


Talk soon.

-S


	2. Dear Diana- How do you feel about the heat?

Dear Diana,

Good morning! Do you like the heat? It seems like it’s only been getting hotter by the day, and it would be nice to hear if someone was enjoying it. I’m definitely not. The scavengers and I have been having trouble since the air conditioner broke last week. Vein has been trying to get us to the closest lake or river, so we could park and wait out the heatwave. He seems pretty stressed. I think the water would do us all some good.

Personally, I’ve never liked the heat. Even as a kid, I’d refuse to go outside if it was even slightly warm. On a similar note, I’ve always been that weird guy who would stand in the snow with a t shirt and shorts. The cold is a comfort to me, if I’m being honest. 

I’m sorry this is going to be such a short letter. The heat is making me tired. If I stay awake any longer, I might die. 

How do you feel about the cold? I hope it’s something we can agree on.

Talk soon.

-S


	3. Dear Diana- I’m So Sorry

Dear Diana,

I am so sorry, I haven’t written you in so long. I’ve been trapped for what feels like an eternity by the roaming ghoul caravan, fearing that they would grow bored of me and finally cook me over one of those fires.   
I can still feel their hands in my hair, petting me, telling me how much they adored me.   
It was comforting, to tell you the truth, but the knowledge of what they had done to my family prevented me from finding any sort of real enjoyment in what was otherwise a relatively pleasant kidnapping.   
I ran away a few days ago.   
I hope they haven’t followed me.

But enough about me.  
How have you been? I’m sure much has happened since I last wrote. I haven’t kept track of time much, and the ghouls only measured by distance.   
I believe you were 33 when I was taken. Am I mistaken? I wonder how old I am.  
What is your favorite food? I’d love to cook for you some day. Mine is roasted dandelion, with crickets crushed up in it. 

I managed to reach a small group of survivors. They were startled by my appearance and assumed me to be a ghoul by my clothing, but once I explained what happened and showed them my teeth, they were very accepting. After all, what ghoul in their right mind would only file two teeth? Certainly none I’ve met.   
They gave me a torn dress that they had planned to sew into one of their tents, in exchange for the leather the ghouls had me wear.   
I asked for a needle and thread, and offered to also cook the leather for them to sweeten the deal.   
My dress is now mended, and the leather of who I believe was a merchant is now cooking in a small metal pot one of the survivors lent me. 

I hope to see you soon.  
I love you.

-S


End file.
